Starstruck
by Flirty Aquarius
Summary: Sasuke is the newest heartthrob of Konaha. Sakura is his biggest fan. Will love find them when Sakura wins a day with him? What does Sasuke turn out to be like? A total jerk? A total sweetheart? R&R!
1. Uchiha Sasuke

**Star struck: Chapter one**

**A/N: ****This plot of a story has been circling around in my head for a long time, now. So, I've finally decided to type it and get this idea out of my head. So…read please! **

Talking: "Blah, blah…"

Thinking: '_did I leave my oven on?_'

Other side of the phone: 'hello! I like pudding!'

**Disclaimer: ****I've said this so many times before and I think you know by now that I do not own **_**Naruto**_

**Sakura's POV (Point Of View) **

Hello. My name is Haruno Sakura. I am a normal 16 year old girl in High School. I have two best friends. Hyuga Hinata and Tenten. Two weeks ago we all fell head-over-heels in love with the hottest, richest, actor in Konaha. Uchiha Sasuke. Of course, we have some competition. Every single girl in the world is in love with him. Hm…oh well. True love conquers all.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" My best friend Tenten screamed when I flipped the channel to MTV.

My mouth dropped open. "Oh my God! It's…it's…" I was to busy trying to catch my breath to say the rest of his name.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke!" My friend Hinata screeched.

"I love you Sasuke!" I bowed down to the TV.

"He's sooooo hot!" Tenten fanned her self.

"Uh, duh! We all know that!" Hinata hugged the television set.

We were at my house in my bedroom. Watching Sasuke's interview with Hatake Kakashi.

"Sssshhhh! Hinata, Tenten, Sasuke's talking." We all sat down in front of the TV, cross-legged.

"So, Sasuke, how is it like to be the most popular actor in Konaha?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

We all sighed when Sasuke smirked. "Well Kakashi, being the star of my new movie, _Blade_, was the best movie I've been in my whole acting life. Being an actor just in my Uchiha blood."

"I see," Kakashi nodded. "And how is it like having so many fan-girls?"

Sasuke smirked again. (We sighed again) "Fan-girls are just teenagers, Kakashi. All of the teenagers in Konaha are just fan-girls."

"Yes," Kakashi smiled through his mask. "Thank you, Sasuke for this interview."

"Thanks for having me."

"In our next episode, where we interview Sasuke's brother, Itachi."

"Awww…We missed the beginning part." Tenten said gloomily.

"He is sooooo hot! I love you Sasuke!" I sent air kisses to Sasuke's image.

Hinata sighed. "But we'll never ever will have a chance with him."

Tenten sent Hinata a confused look. "Hinata, we _might_ have a chance with Sasuke-kun. Remember, there's that contest to win a day with him."

"The odds of us winning are a million to one, Tenten,"

"Maybe," I said getting Tenten and Hinata's attention. "Maybe we'll win."

**(With Sasuke)**

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuun!" A familiar voice called to Sasuke.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" Sasuke answered annoyed.

Sasuke was sitting in his dressing room. He just got done with his interview with Kakashi.

"Sasuke-kun? Where are you?" the same voice called to him from outside of his dressing room.

"Great," he mumbled under his breath. "It's my girlfriend."

Sasuke loved his girlfriend, but he was sick of her being around him. He wanted some space.

"Sasuke?" the blonde-haired woman opened Sasuke's dressing room door. "There you are!" She smiled as she walked up to Sasuke.

"Hey, Ino," Sasuke greeted the girl.

"Hello Sasuke," Ino returned the greeting.

Ino tilted Sasuke's chin up, and placed gave him a peck on the lips.

Sasuke stood up in front of Ino. "How's my girl?" Sasuke stroked her head.

She smiled. "Your girl is just fine. How's my guy?"

He smirked. "You tell me," Sasuke leaned down in front of Ino.

They kissed. Sasuke bit on Ino's lower lip. She let him in. Their tongues entwined.

Ino pulled away from Sasuke's face.

"I think you're good."

"Good," Sasuke went back to sucking on Ino's lower lip.

**(Back with Sakura & friends) (Not Sakura's POV)**

The shrill sound of Sakura's cell phone rang.

Tenten picked it up. "Sakura, you have a call."

"Who is it?" Tenten handed the phone to Sakura.

"Your boyfriend," Tenten smirked.

Sakura blushed and pushed the button 'talk'.

"Hello…"

'Hey Sakura! What's up?'

"Oh nothing. I'm just sitting here and talking to Tenten and Hinata."

Hinata and Tenten could be heard in the background. "Sakura let us hear it!" they poked Sakura's head.

"Fine," she smacked their fingers away.

"Hey, I'm gonna put you on speaker, okay?"

'Okay.'

He was now on speaker.

"So, what're you doing?"

'Talking to you guys.'

Sakura giggled. "Okay,"

"Hey, hey!" Tenten interrupted.

'Yeah what?'

"Do you love Sakura?" Hinata asked.

Sakura blushed and smacked her head.

"Ow! Sakura! That hurt!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Hinata.

'Um…I gotta go. Talk to you late, Sakura!'

"Ok, bye!"

"She loves you!" Tenten and Hinata chimed in before Sakura hung up.

Beep. Sakura clicked 'end.'

"…" Sakura slowly turned around and glared at her friends.

Tenten and Hinata backed away.

"Why did you tell him I _loved_ him?!"

"Because you do!"

Sakura opened her mouth but was interrupted.

"You've been crushing on him before you even knew who Sasuke was." Hinata said a matter-of-factly.

Sakura sighed and blushed. "…"

Tenten and Hinata both giggled.

"And…the best part is you've been crushing on Naruto for ever. And now, you have him in your hands!" Tenten laughed.

Sakura blushed more. "Um…yeah, you're right."

Hinata giggled a bit. "Guys, it's ten o'clock. That's my curfew. I gotta go."

"Yeah, me too. See you later, Sakura!" Tenten and Hinata left.

"Bye!" Sakura called to them.

…

She sighed as she sat down on her bed. She picked up a magazine. She scanned the headline.

She gasped. "What?!" Flipping through the pages she arrived at a picture of Sasuke. But on his arm was…was…

"Ino Yamanaka?! They're dating?"

Ino Yamanaka is only famous because her dad is a pro wrestler.

"Damn!" Sakura threw the magazine on the ground. "Damn, damn, damn, damn!"

She stood up. _'I'm gonna take a shower now.' _She told herself. As she walked the magazine, she bent down, and ripped out the picture of Sasuke and Ino.

Sakura locked the bathroom door behind her. She walked over to the shower, flipped the knob so the water came pouring down.

She removed her clothes, and hopped in the shower.

…

She slid against the wall, letting the water trickle down her body.

'_I want to win that contest. I just have to send a letter to that address it said in the magazine. Then, hopefully I'll win.'_

**A/N: ****Yeah! I finished the first chapter. Sorry if it's not that long. I hope you like it!**

**Hey, hey you…do me a favor please! Click on the pretty blue button that says 'Go' and leave me a review. Pretty please with a sparkly cherry on top! PLEASE!!! (Even flames!) ******** Thanks a bunch! **


	2. I want to win

_**Starstruck: Chapter 2**_

**A/N: ****Ello! I am back. For me, school started a couple days ago. So I won't be updating cuz I'm in school. You know…**

**Disclaimer: ****Damn, damn, damn. I forgot what I was gonna say. I blame this on you!**

**(Sakura's POV)**

"There we go!" I lifted my pencil off the postcard I was writing.

"Sakura, what are you writing?" Tenten whispered.

"Huh?"

"What're you writing?" She repeated.

"Oh, nothing," I smiled reassuringly.

She rolled her eyes and turned around, getting back to her test.

_Oh yeah the test. If you haven't realized it yet, I'm in school. Taking a joyful test._

I hid the postcard in my pink and black binder. Picking up my pencil I went back to the test.

All over the worksheet, there were little Sasuke chibi doodles.

Ha. Doodles. That's a funny word. Doodles.

I giggled a bit. "Doodles," I whispered.

Now I was laughing. "Doodles!" I said loud enough to catch the attention of our teacher Anko.

"Miss Haruno," Anko sent me a death-glare.

I bit my lip. "Yes?"

"Please be quiet."

"Yes, ma'am."

She smiled and went back to reading whatever she reads.

"Hmmm…" I tapped my pencil on my desk. "Doodles…" I whispered to Tenten.

"What?" She turned around.

"Doodles!" I giggled.

Tenten sighed. "My God, Sakura. You're hopeless."

"Yes! Yes I am!" I smiled.

Tenten turned back around to finish her test.

My mind giggled. _Doodles…_

**(After School)**

I walked straight up to my mailbox at the end of my driveway.

Smiling, I turned around and slowly walked down my long driveway to my home.

I felt something vibrate on the right side of my schoolbag.

_Oops. My phone._

I rummaged through all of my homework, gum wrappers and old report cards I "forgot" to give my mother.

"Yes…" I found my cherry-red flip phone.

"I have a text message. Woot, woot." I flipped it open. "Ooh, it's from Naruto."

I blushed and read it.

'_Sakura,_

_What r u doin Sat. nite?'_

Saturday night is the night Sasuke's picking out the lucky girl. Hm…

I replied.

'_Nothin. What do u have planned?' _

I hit send.

Sighing, I stuffed my cell phone back into my schoolbag.

I couldn't give up an opportunity to spend time with Naruto.

Even if Sasuke was picking the girl out. It probably wouldn't be me.

-  
-

-

-

I entered my home. "Hello Mom! Hello Dad! I'm home!"

_No answer. That's strange._

"Mooooooommm! Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad! I'm said I'm home!"

_Still no response. _

I walked into the kitchen. "Mom…?"

_Nope._

I spotted a post-it note on the kitchen table.

'_Sakura-_

_Your father and I are away for the weekend. _

_Don't do anything that could get you in jail._

_We mean it. _

_Love you-_

_Mom and Dad.'_

"Yay! I get the house to myself!" I crumpled up the 'sticky note' (as Tenten calls it) and threw it in the garbage.

_What should I do while Mom and Dad are gone?_

I evilly smiled as I ran upstairs and flopped down on my bed.

"I like pudding!" I screamed. "Doodles! Doodles! Doodle cakes!"

…

_Now what?_

"Hmm…" I thought of things to do. "Oh! I'll order pizza!"

I jumped off my bed, and landed on my feet.

"Pizza, pizza, pizza…" I searched for my cell phone.

"Ah ha!" I found my favorite cell phone. (And only cell phone.)

-

-

-

-

-

After a couple hours of non-stop pizza eating and talking to my friends, it was eleven o'clock.

"I should be in bed…it is a school night. But it's Friday…" I turned the TV off.

I yawned. "Bed it is." I flipped the light switch off and flopped down on my bed.

Turning on my side, I pulled my comforter over my body and shut my eyes.

_The contest winner will be announced on Saturday. I have a date with Naruto Saturday. How will I know who wins? Of course, Tenten and Hinata will tell me. They're watching it. They're gonna do that for kicks and giggles. Tenten likes Sasuke, but she's not in love with him. And Hinata said she doesn't like contests. _

I flipped over again.

_The chances that I'll win are one to a million. But, who knows? I might win. I want to…yes…winning is a good thing…yes…_

**A/N: ****That wasn't too bad, was it? The next chapter is gonna be her date and the announcing the winner thing. Of course, we all know who wins. You do know, right? God, I hope so. Ok-bye bye, reader/reviewer!**

**Psssttt…Review…**


	3. I won!

_**Starstruck- **__**Chapter 3**_

**A/N: ****Ello people! I am finally updating! I've had school and homework I had to deal with but I'm all finished with homework. Yay!!!**

**Disclaimer: ****What…? What do I have to say? Do I have to say everything so it sounds like this? With a question mark at the end of it? You know? Yeah?**

Tonight is the night of Naruto and I have our date. (Also the night Sasuke is choosing the lucky girl…) I'm really pumped up for. Tenten and Hinata are going to be watching Sasuke's pick and I'm going to be sitting in a restaurant with Naruto. Then, just before Sasuke tells every one, Tenten and Hinata are going to call me and let me listen. Brilliant, huh?

Right now I'm sitting on my sofa, ready to hear Naruto knock at the door.

I'm wearing a cute baby blue T-shirt, a denim skirt and light grey ballet flats. Tenten did my make-up. She's a natural girl, so she just put a tad bit of blush on me and eye-liner.

Hinata put my hair up in a high pony-tail.

_Where is he? _

There suddenly was a knock at the door.

"Yessss…" I smiled and jumped up from the sofa.

Opening the door, I found no other then Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto," I blushed and twisted my hair around with my finger.

"Hey, Sakura," Naruto smiled cheerfully. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded. Naruto nodded in return, took my hand and pulled me over to his freaking awesome car. It's a flame red convertible. Yeah.

He opened to door for me, I sat down. Then he shut the door and walked around his gorgeous car, and sat down on the driver side. He started the car, pulled out of my driveway, and sped off into the streets.

"So Naruto," I said after we met the first corner. "Where are we going?"

"McDonald's." he answered.

_McDonald's? Are you frickin kidding me?!_

I smiled. "Cool,"

-

-

-

_At the romantic restaurant, McDonald's… (Wink, wink) _

We found a booth to sit after we ordered our fattening food.

I took a bite of my French fry.

I sat right next to him.

"So, Naruto, what've you been doing while we're not together?"

He laughed. "Nothing really. You know me, always bored."

I giggled. "But you're so cute when you're bored." I flirted.

Naruto stared straight into my eyes. "You're cute when you're bored."

I got lost in those deep blue eyes. "But I'm not bored right now." I leaned into his face.

Naruto did the same. "I'm not bored either."

Now that I think about it, Naruto and I have never kissed. Funny, huh?

That was going to change now…

We leaned closer.

2 centimeters apart.

1.5…

1…

Our lips touched.

We leaned closer to deepen the kiss.

His mouth was completely covering mine.

I decided to do what Tenten does with her boyfriend.

I twisted my tongue around in his mouth.

He did the same.

My face was getting hot.

My cell phone went off.

My cell phone went off?

The muffled sound of ring-ring went on over and over in my handbag.

I pulled my lips away from Naruto's face.

I glared at my handbag.

_Who the hell is calling? At a time like this?_

I dug in my handbag and pulled out my favorite cell phone.

I flipped it open.

"What?"

'Sakura! It's me and Hinata!'

"Really."

'Sasuke is drawing the name!'

"Really?!"

'Here, listen!'

I heard the muffled sound of Sasuke's smooth voice on the other end. Plus a bunch of screaming fans.

'And the winner is…'

I clutched my cell phone.

'HARUNO SAKURA!'

I froze.

My eyes went big.

I was feeling dizzy.

_He-he said…MY NAME!_

My eyes rolled back into my head.

I was seeing black…then I felt a hard jolt in the back of my head. I hit the ground.

I faintly heard Naruto calling my name.

"Sakura! Are you ok?! What happened?"

Tenten and Hinata where screaming.

I had passed out.

**A/N: ****HAHA! Sakura fainted! And she won! I never saw that coming. (Jk) **

**--You know the drill, REVIEW!!**

**- Bye!**


	4. Sakura and Naruto Woo!

_**Starstruck-Chapter 4**_

**A/N: ****You should thank me! I've updated twice in a day! Yeah! Oh, and I'm thinking of changing my pen name. Again. I'm thinking of Easily Amused. You know? Yeah…on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: ****She's like so whatever! You could do so much better! I think we should get together now! And that's what everyone's talkin bout! (Sorry…I'm listening to Girlfriend)**

**Hey, hey, you, you! Please review!**

My eyes fluttered open. I found Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten's faces hovering over me.

"Look, she's awake!" Tenten smiled.

"Really. I thought she was still half-dead." Hinata rolled her eyes.

"What…?" Tenten tilted her head.

Naruto didn't say anything. I could tell he was worried.

I sat up. "Wha-what happened? Where am I?"

Naruto sighed. "You're in your bedroom. You passed out at McDonald's."

"Ohh…" I remembered what happened now. "Wait. What did you do with my food?"

Naruto pointed to Tenten.

Tenten grinned sheepishly. "I kinda ate it."

I lashed my fist at her head, but she dodged it.

"Ha-ha! You missed!" Tenten laughed.

I smacked her in the back of her air-filled head.

"Owie! Sakura! That hurt..." She stroked the back of her head.

I rolled my eyes. So did Naruto and Hinata.

Tenten is the dip-shit of our friend group. She is really air-headed.

I got out of my bed and flipped on my radio.

My good-song sense was tingling.

Wait for You was playing.

Tenten screamed.

"…No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you…I'll be waiting…" Tenten sang along with Elliot Yamin.

The song was over now.

Hinata sighed. "I love that song."

Tenten screamed again. "I love this song, too!"

Shut up and Drive came on.

While Tenten and Hinata were singing, I walked out of my room. Naruto followed me.

I made it to three feet of my bedroom when Naruto tapped my shoulder.

I turned around to face him. "Yes?"

Naruto smirked. "You owe me a kiss…"

I smirked back. "You mean we never got to finish our kiss."

Naruto tilted my chin up with his hand.

We drew close…closer…

Our lips pressed together.

We kissed.

My mind was as mushy as pudding. I was totally unconscious about my surroundings.

My hands found their way to Naruto's head. I started stroking his soft hair.

He did the same but it wasn't my hair he had his hands all over.

(Naruto's a perv!)

I liked that feeling. I wanted more. I absolutely forgot about Tenten and Hinata in my room. As soon as the song they were listening was over, they'd probably see what we were doing.

Hm…Oh well!

I pulled away from his mouth to get some air.

Then after a quick breath, I greedily aimed for his neck.

I planted little butterfly kisses on the side of his smooth neck.

My tongue raced up the side of his neck.

He made a little groaning sound.

I was bored with his neck, so I planned a sneak attack on his mouth. He was kinda surprised. But he wasn't really surprised…

He suddenly slid his hands under my shirt, which sent a tingling sensation up my spine.

He went straight up to second base. He now was digging in my bra.

Man, I loved every second of it.

A little moan came out of my mouth.

I could tell he like me moaning.

I could here him smirk.

_What's he gonna do next…?_

I breathed in deeply.

He pushed my body against the wall.

_What the hell?_

Naruto attacked the right side of my neck.

It kinda tickled.

I giggled a bit.

He wanted me to moan, not giggle.

Now he was sucking on my neck.

Damn, that hurt.

Just for him I moaned loudly.

I could definitely tell he was pleased.

_Is he giving me a frickin' hickey? _

"OMG, Naruto, Sakura! What **are** you doing?!" I heard Hinata laugh.

I immediately blushed and pulled my hot body-and by 'hot' I mean sweating. Pervert. - away from Naruto.

"N-n-nothing." My face was getting really hot.

Tenten and Hinata stared at me. Then they giggled.

I glanced at Naruto. He was blushing. But he wasn't blushing madly, like me.

My two friends smirked. "Right Sakura…" Tenten's smirk grew bigger.

Naruto laughed nervously. "I better go…bye Sakura," he gave me a wink and left.

…

After Naruto shut the front door, Hinata and Tenten burst out laughing. "Sakura! You skank!"

I glared at them. "Not funny. No leave. I have to get rested for my big day with Sasuke."

"Yeah, okay," Tenten was still laughing.

Hinata stopped laughing. "Okay, bye!"

They ran quickly out the front door.

-

-

-

I walked slowly into my room. Trying to take in what just happened. **(A/N: ****Hey, SARCASTIC-SQUIRREL, I lost the game!) **

I reached for the back of my neck. Where Naruto's mouth had inhabited.

"Ouch…he left me a hickey…" I sat down on my bed, yawned, and lay down. I was tired.

I looked to my left. Where a note was left.

"What's this?" I picked the note up.

_The contest starts 2 morrow. Sasuke said he'll pick you up around 2oclock. That's what he said. Have fun! Don't 4get to tell us what happens!_

_-Hinata and Tenten_

I smiled. _I better get a goodnight's sleep. _

Putting the note back, I flipped my lights off and drifted off to sleep.

_Tomorrow I'm gonna see Sasuke! I am so physced!_

**A/N: ****Yay! The date type-thing is next! Woot…Please review! **

**Later!!!**


	5. The date: part one

_**Starstruck-Chapter 5**_

**A/N: ****I am, like, sooooo sorry that I haven't been updating for a while. I have **_**volleyball **_**practice every other night. And I have my lovely homework, and talking to friends…yeah, you know, all of that lovely extra stuff.**

**Disclaimer: ****Umm…I don't own Naruto…If I did, Tenten and Neji would always be flirting.**

I woke up the next morning around ten. The whole time I was awake, it seemed like the world was going in slow motion. I was still stunned that Sasuke drew _my_ name. Of all the people in Konaha…Me…

"What to wear…" I pondered as I pulled clothes out of my closet.

I pulled out a red T-shirt that said, 'Just hanging with my peeps,' with those little marshmallow duckies.

"Nah…" I tossed that one to the side. Now I pulled out a baby-tee that was a light spring green. It had cute little sparkles down the middle.

"Ooh…I like it." I was definitely wearing this one. **(A/N: ****Hey, SARCASTIC-SQUIRREL, do you remember the last time I wore a shirt like that? Italian Dunkers…)**

I threw the shirt on and took out a pair of kaki shorts.

"Yes! I look so cute!" I spun around a couple times while I stared at my reflection I my full-body mirror.

I glanced over at my digital clock. It was only 1:43.

"Wow…I have a long time to wait."

I was a tad bit hungry, so I raced down-stairs to the kitchen.

"What to eat, what to eat…" I found Captain Crunch cereal and poured a bowl.

I took a spoon-full of the tasty cereal.

_I wonder what we're gonna do the whole time…_

I took another bite.

_Ooh…that would be so freakin' awesome if Sasuke took me out to one of those fancy restaurants…_

I was drowning the stubborn Captain Crunch berries under my milk.

_I hope we're not surrounded by paparazzi. _

Another bite…

_That would suck…_

Another bite…

_Wait. Does Naruto know what's going on?_

Three bites in a row.

_God, what will he say? _

I took spoon-full of milk.

I glanced down at my used-to-be full cereal bowl.

_Oh, my cereal is gone._

I stood up and took my milk bowl over to the sink, rinsed it out of its milk, and put it away in the dishwasher.

_I better call Naruto._

I turned around to take a glance at the clock on the wall.

_Holy shit! It's 1:58! Sasuke's gonna be here!_

I quickly raced to the bathroom and ran the brush through my shoulder-length pink hair.

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Sasuke Uchiha is coming…to my house…my FRICKING house! _

I squealed. "Sasuke Uchiha! The actor!"

The shrill sound of the doorbell took me out of my thoughts.

"That's Sasuke!" I blushed and ran to the front door. Before I opened it, I brushed off my shirt of any dust.

I then took in a deep breath.

I slowly opened the door. Outside was the Uchiha Sasuke. And his body guard.

I swung the door all the way open. "Oh my God, it's actually you!" I screamed.

Sasuke turned around to face me. He was wearing dark sunglasses, so I couldn't see his onyx-eyes.

"Are you Haruno Sakura?" He asked me.

"Y-yes, I-I am." I mentally kicked myself for stuttering.

He smiled. Not smirked. Smiled. "I'm-"

"Uchiha Sasuke!" I was totally flipping out. My mind was racing every where. "I can't believe you're here!"

Sasuke smirked. He probably loved having drooling fan-girls all over him.

"Shall we go?" He pointed to his stretch limo in my driveway. _MY_ driveway!!!

I was to excited to say anything without squealing like a piglet on crack, so I just nodded.

Sasuke nodded back. He turned sideways to let me pass him to the limo.

I strutted past him like the "model" I thought I was.

I glanced up at Sasuke's huge 6'7" body guard.

_Eeep. He's kinda tall…_

The body-guard glanced down at me and made a cold shudder wash over me.

Sasuke was walking beside me. (BESIDE me!!) He was sooooo hot. Hotter than he looks on TV. Oh my God, I sound like some spaz, don't I? I'm sorry. On with the story, eh? Great. Now I sound Canadian! No offense, but saying 'eh' is really annoying! Oh, yeah, the story…

Sasuke's body guard slowly walked in front of us. He opened the door for Sasuke and me. Sasuke helped me into the limo and followed along in.

…Everything was going well until I heard the worst high-pitched voice. The voice of a blonde. The voice of…

"So _this_ is little Sakura, huh? Nice to meet you! I'm Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke's girlfriend."

**Shit.**

**A/N: ****hahahaha! Sakura's date is gonna suck now! What a loser!! Give me an idea or two for the date. I need ideas! The more ideas I'll get, the faster I'll update! **

**Remember…review!!!!! PLEASE!!!! If you review my stories, I'll review yours! (if I haven't already…) **


	6. The date: part two

**A/N: ****Yes! I have updated!! I am so proud of myself…**

**Disclaimer: ****What? I forgot what to say. **

Oh my God. Of all the people in this limo with me now…why Ino? Ino? INO! Of all the bitches! I-N-O Yamanaka!! Damn it! Damn, damn, damn, damn, daaaaammmnnnn!!!

Ino gave me an innocent smile.

"It's nice to meet you," she repeated.

I sent her a fake smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ino." I said through my teeth.

Sasuke watched in amusement.

_I love cat fights…_he thought.

Ino scooted closer to Sasuke.

I was on one side of him and she was on the other.

My eye twitched.

There was an evil aurora surrounding her. But Sasuke didn't seem to notice.

_She's such a slut. Look at her. Whore alert! Whore alert!_

She did look like something out of a _Playboy _magazine. She was wearing a small blue T-shirt that had encrusted studs that said 'Like what you see?' The shirt went up to close to her circus breasts. So her flat and starved stomach was being shown off. She also had a navel-piercing. A small diamond stud was there.

Her mini-skirt was too small to even be called a 'mini' skirt. It looked like something a hooker would wear.

Her hair was typical. Just hanging there. It was a little bit past her shoulders. She had a long chic bang covering her perfectly-acne free forehead.

And…to top it all off, the little slut had diamond heels.

Hm…sound whorish to you?

The odd thing about her was that she wasn't covered in make-up. Like a Barbie doll. She only had a bit of eye-liner on.

During the whole time I was studying the slut across from me, I didn't realize that we had stopped.

Sasuke's body guard opened the door for Sasuke to escort me and Ino out.

We were at a restaurant. It was Olive Garden. Nothing to fancy, nothing to normal. (Like McDonald's. Where Naruto took me)

**(They just sat down…) **

"So, Sakura, what was the first movie you saw with me in it?" Sasuke asked me.

"Um…I saw _Blade_ awhile-"

"Oh! I love that one! You know, I was Kayla." Ino interrupted.

I smiled. "I knew that."

A shrill ring came out of nowhere.

"What the…"

Sasuke stood up. "That's my phone. You two sit here and chat, okay? I'll be back soon."

He smiled at us as he walked off to answer his phone.

The table was dead silent.

Ino took a drink of her water.

I watched.

She set her water down.

"Listen here, pink head," she sounded mad.

My ears perked up.

"Just because you won this little contest, doesn't mean I'll let my guard down so you'll steal Sasuke behind my back. Sasuke doesn't like sluts anyway."

_Oh no she didn't. _

"Oh? Sasuke doesn't like sluts, huh?"

I took a sip of my water.

"Tell me…why is he with you?"

"What?"

"Hard of hearing? I said why is he with you? You're a slut."

"You…bitch…" Ino's eyes narrowed.

I smiled and flipped my hair.

"Just don't mess with me." She mocked me by flipping her hair.

"Okay," I took a sip of my water.

"Okay?"

I nodded.

"Good." She smiled.

_Are you kidding? I wasn't even hitting on him. You'll see, bitch, you'll see._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sasuke came back. "Did you girls find something to talk about?"

Ino nodded but didn't say a word.

I sent Sasuke my famous sexy smile. "Yeah, we did."

I noticed that Sasuke liked my smile. "Good…"

-

-

-

I stood up. "I have to make a phone call. I'll be back."

Sasuke smiled. "Okay."

Ino smiled too. "Take your time."

I nodded.

As I was trying to get out of the booth, I 'accidentally' tipped my water glass over. And since Ino was right across from me…Oops…

Ino bolted up. "Oh my God!"

Score one for me.

"I'm so sorry, Ino!" I lied.

Ino glared at me.

"Why don't I help you get dried off?"

She faked her smile. "Okay, Sakura."

We walked to the restroom.

"We'll be back, Sasuke!" I called.

He nodded. _God, this is so hot. First, Ino's shirt is wet…now they're going in the bathroom to dry Ino off…I hope they have hot lesbian sex on this table. God… that would be extremely hot! Damn. I better get them drunk at my house. I've never had a three-some. Alright… _

**A/N: ****God, Sasuke! Control your hormones! laughs Trust me, there won't be any hot lesbian sex… laughs again Unless you reviewers want it…Lemon would be nice. Heh, heh allllllllllll riiiiiiiiiiiiight…Oh yeah, with the 'hot sex' thing, I found out that 85 of guys (straight) in America like hot lesbian sex. So- if you are a guy, tell me if you really do like hot lesbian sex. I just wanna know…It's kinda a test for school…(Not really…) **


	7. The break up DUN DUN DUN!

**A/N: ****Hello, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with homework and all of that other stuff. Hm…Well, enough about me, here's chapter 7…**

**Disclaimer: ****I hate…Nicole H., Lindsey D., and Kenny S… Oh yeah, and I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Seven**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'So…'

"So what?"

'What happened?' Tenten was trying to get me to tell what happened on my date with Sasuke. (And Ino…)

"Nothing, Ino was totally pissing me off the whole time."

'Really? Is she as slutty as everyone says?'

"Yeah,"

'Hmmm…'

"Hmmm…"

**(This takes place after the date, if you're wondering. Sorry you missed the hot lesbian sex! Jk) **

'So…'

"God, you and saying 'so' all the freaking time,"

'Sorry, Sa-ku-ra.'

"Whatever."

'Did he kiss you?'

"What?"

Tenten was annoyed, 'Did I freaking stutter? I asked if he kissed you."

"Oh,"

'So? Did he?'

"Um…" I blushed. "Yeah…"

'OMG! He did? When? Where? Tongue?'

I sighed. "Yes, he did. When I left. On the lips. Oh, and no."

'Oh…this is sweet! He kissed you on the freaking mouth! Holy crap! Was Ino pissed? What'd he say after he kissed you?'

I flipped the radio on. "Hate That I Love You" by Rihanna and Ne-yo was playing. "She was in the limo. He said 'bye Sakura, it was nice meeting you,' like he rehearsed it or something. Then he gave me a peck on the lips and walked into the limo."

'Wow…'

"Uh huh." Now "Wait for You" was playing.

'Okay. Hey, Sakura, I gotta go. Bye!'

"Bye." I hung up.

_Sheesh… Tenten can talk for hours._

Just then my cell phone rang again. I flipped open the lid and smiled.

"Yes, Naruto?"

'Hey. What'cha been doing all week? I couldn't get a hold of your cell phone.'

"Oh…that? Well, I, um, didn't have very many minutes. They were all up. I had, like, zero point five minutes."

'Okay…then why couldn't I reach you on your home phone?'

"I was out…shopping…" I hated lying to Naruto. He was so sweet. He doesn't deserve a lying girlfriend.

'Oh, okay.'

There was a silence.

I hated lying. I've never been good at it, either. When I lie, my bottom lip quivers…like I'm going to cry or something. Then my eye twitches constantly till I burst out with the truth.

"Um…Naruto, I-"

'You're lying aren't you?'

Damn.

"I-I uh, um, uh, I…yeah…I am…"

'So what have you been doing all weekend?'

"None of your business, Naruto!" I snapped. This was the first time I screamed at someone through the phone.

'What the hell do you mean 'none of my business'? You're my girlfriend! I should know-"

"No you shouldn't! I can be kissed by anyone I want without you having to know, damn it!"

There was another silence.

'…you k-kissed another guy?'

Oh crap. I just realized what I had done.

"N-no, I-I…I didn't kiss any…anyone…"

'Who was it?'

"I-I'm telling the-"

'Who was it, Sakura?!'

I sighed. "Sasuke Uchiha."

'…the actor?'

"Yes, the actor."

'You freaking kissed an actor?'

"He kissed me!"

'You kissed an actor?'

"…"

'Sakura…did…you?' I could tell he was upset.

"I-I…"

'Did…you?'

I breathed in quickly. "Yes…Naruto…I did."

'You cheated on me?'

"It was just a kiss. It was…like…nothing," Damn it! I am so screwed…

There was a silence.

"Naruto? Hello?"

More silence. Then…

'I can't believe you did this, Sakura! I trusted you. And…and you just went on ahead and made out with another guy? W-what the hell, Sakura? What the frickin' hell?!'

Dude, he was totally pissed off.

"Naruto, please understand…he kissed me." I was about to burst out crying. Naruto wouldn't believe me. I was so pissed off and frustrated.

'No! Sakura! How dare you! That's it, we're finished!'

"Naruto! Please believe me! I-"

'Save your lies for someone who cares, Sakura!'

"Naruto!" I held my breath. Hoping he'd change his mind.

…

"Naruto?"

I paused.

Then I hung up.

_Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it! My first real boyfriend and I lost him in a week! Damn it to hell! It's all because of Sasuke! If he didn't frickin' kiss me, I wouldn't have lied then told Naruto the truth._

I lost my boyfriend because of a frickin' actor. That sounds so weird.

Now "You Got It Bad" by Usher came on the radio. (**God, I love this song…)**

"You got it, you got it bad…" is a real quote, man.

_Yes I do…I do have it bad…_

**A/N: ****Poor Sakura! She lost her boyfriend to an actor. How weird does that sound? An actor kissed her, and Naruto believes it…Jeeze…He believes anything…Ha…believe it…**

**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha… OMG, you know what? This chap reminds me of what happened with one of my boyfriends. (C.B) He danced with his old girlfriend at our school dance when I wasn't there. Man, I was FRICKING PISSED off! **


	8. Where's Dad?

**A/N: ****Sorry I haven't updated for**_**ever**_**. I've been busy, you know. **

**Disclaimer: ****Huh. I always forget what to say here. Hm…oh well. I do not own **_**Naruto**_

"Oh my God, I can't believe this! He really broke up with you?"

Tenten, Hinata and I were standing next to our lockers, waiting for the first bell to ring.

I sighed heavily. "Yes, Tenten. He…he did."

"Oh my freaking God! Jeeze! What a jerk!" Tenten has never gone out/dated a guy before. So she finds it unusual if a guy dumps you.

I nodded again.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura." Hinata said trying to comfort me. "This is why I don't date boys."

Tenten balled her fists together. "God, I swear, when I get my hands on that little punk, I will…I will…I'll beat the shit out of him!"

Tenten always watches her words carefully. She never swears.

Hinata gasped. "Tenten! Watch your mouth!"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Where's Naruto?"

"No, Tenten. Don't." I said quietly.

"What? Why not?" Tenten sounded sad.

"Just…just don't. Leave him alone."

She folded her arms across her chest and sighed heavily. "Fine."

"Could this day get any worse?" I said to myself.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!**

**(First Bell)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(After School)

"Thank God," I said as I opened the front door to my house.

"Sakura?" Mom said.

I looked up to find Mom standing in front of me.

"Mom!" I squealed and flung my arms around her neck.

God, I never really realized how much I missed my mom.

"I missed you so much!" I said as I released myself from her neck. Mom had a hurt smile on her face. "I missed you too, Sakura."

A big smile was plastered over my face. I could tell something was bothering her.

"Where's Dad?" I laughed.

Mom's smile faded slowly.

"Wh-what is it?" My smile stayed the same.

Mom was silent.

My smile was gone in an instant.

"Mom…what happened to Dad?" I was almost afraid to ask.

Mom's deep green eyes filled up with tears.

"Mom?" I choked. Oh my God. Something was** not** right.

"Sakura," My mom's voice was shaky. "Your father…he's in the hospital. He was hit by a car."

**A/N: ****DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN!! Sakura's dad is all like…you know…hurt!! I never saw that coming! I wonder whose car it is…hm… DUN DUN DDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! **

**Please review!**


	9. the hospital

**A/N: ****Hi! Me again! Here's the next chapter… (Remember, Sakura's dad was hit by a car and he's in the hospital.)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wh-what did you say?" I stammered. This could not be true! Not my dad, no! Anyone but Dad!

"We better go," Mom took me by the wrist and pulled me out to the car.

Hearing that Dad was hit by a car made me mad and sad at the same time.

I was mad because who the hell would be _stupid_ enough to run over someone?

I was also sad because I've never had to go to the hospital before. And Dad could be seriously hurt. I didn't want to loose him. I couldn't loose my dad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**At the hospital) ((DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!))**

Mom and I were at the front desk of the hospital.

"Hello," Mom said to the blonde dude. "My name is Stephanie Haruno. My husband is in the ER-" **((Yeah, I know-it's an English name. Sorry.))**

"Oh, Mrs. Haruno," the dude interrupted. "Please, come this way." He gestured us down the hallway.

God, I hope Dad is okay. Please, please, please let Dad be alright.

The blonde guy came to the door marked RM 1408. "Mr. Haruno isn't in the best condition, the front of the car rammed directly into his rib cage. It cracked and his lung is punctured badly."

Mom and I nodded.

He nodded to us and opened the door.

Oh my God.

There were wires everywhere. Dad was patched up in gauze and other crap was surrounding him.

"Dad!" I cried. "Oh my God, Dad…" I ran over to him.

My mom stood in the doorway. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Dad," tears filled my eyes. How could this happen?

Dad wouldn't answer. He was dead silent. His eyes were shut.

"Dad, please," A tear rolled down my cheek and landed on my hand. Don't die, Dad, don't die. I thought to myself.

Mom and I were forced out of Dad's room. It sucked. I couldn't even see him.

I was stuck reading _People_ magazine. That sucked even more.

"Excuse me," a too familiar voice got my attention. I looked up.

So did Mom.

He spoke directly to Mom. He didn't acknowledge me. I know why.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha-no pictures please-I am the one who accidentally hit your husband."

Sasuke Uchiha.

You're dead.

**A/N: ****Oh no! Sasuke hit Sakura's daddy! How ever will they get through this? Read and find out!**

**(Oh yeah- review plz!!) **


	10. You!

**A/N: ****On with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto own not do I. **

"You!" I stood up from my chair and pointed my index finger to Sasuke. "You! Of all people!"

Sasuke glanced at me. He acted like he didn't recognize me. That bastard.

Mom looked at me like I had lobsters crawling out my ears. "What are you talking about, Sakura?"

"Him!" I was so angry I couldn't see straight. "He…he hit Dad!"

"I know, Sakura. He just said that."

I glared at that raven-haired bastard. Uchiha? Sasuke Uchiha almost killed my father?! God! I was so pissed off.

"Is there something wrong?" Sasuke turned to me.

I let my finger rest at my side. "You could've killed him."

"Ah, but I didn't." Sasuke smirked.

"You could've!"

"Sakura, please," Mom turned back to Sasuke. "What's your name again?"

"My name is-"

"Sasuke Uchiha." I finished for him.

"Sakura." Mom said firmly.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry; my daughter is a little upset about what happened-"

"Sakura!" Mom sent a death glare to me. "Sit down."

I sat down slowly.

"Thank you, Sakura." Mom said as she turned to Uchiha. "Could we take this outside? I'm afraid Sakura can't handle the conversation. I mean, if it's alright with Sakura."

He nodded. "Yes, of course." Then he turned to me. His onyx eyes pierced through me. "Will it be alright if I stole your mother for awhile, Sakura?"

I glared at him. I can't believe I ever liked him. What could you possibly see in him?

"Is it okay, Sakura?" He asked again.

I gave him a fake smile. "Of course," I said slowly, "go ahead. I'll wait."

He smiled. "Thank you, Sakura." He turned to Mom. "Shall we go?"

Mom nodded and they took off.

'Hello?' Tenten's voice came on.

"Tenten, hi, it's Sakura."

'No way! I never could've guessed. I just thought there was another girl named 'Sakura H' on my phone.'

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. That is so freaking hilarious, Tenten. You deserve an Emmy for that line."

'Yeah, I know. So what's up?'

"I really don't know how to say this but-"

'Oh my God, what?'

"I'm at the hospital."

'The hospital? What's up with that? Are you insane? Oh God, I knew it! I didn't what to admit it to myself-'

"Tenten!"

'Hm?'

"It's not me, at the hospital. It's my dad."

'Your dad is insane?'

"No-no, Tenten. God, you're stupid. My dad…he got hit by a car."

'Holy shit! No freaking way!'

"Yeah. I know."

'Oh my God, Sakura,'

"But that's not the worse part."

'What? What's not the worse part?'

"Guess who hit him."

'Um…IDK, Naruto? Was it Naruto?'

"No. But close. It was Sasuke."

She gasped. 'Uchiha?'

"Think, Tenten. How many Sasukes do you know?"

'Not very many, now that you mention it.'

"Very good, Tenten."

'Thank you. So is your dad gonna die?'

"Tenten!"

'What! I was just curious.'

"I don't know. I hope not. If he does- God, I swear on my grave I will kill Sasuke Uchiha." **(Sorry to interrupt, but I need you to remember that line Sakura said. For future references. Kay?)**

'Whatever you say, Sakura, whatever you say…'

**A/N: ****I know, I normally do cliffy endings, but I'm not in the mood. I wrote 575 words! Yay! Go me. I rock. Oh yeah- don't expect a gazillion updates over X-mas break. I'm gonna be super busy. Cuz it's X-mas, you know. **


	11. Bye Dad

**A/N: ****let's see…where are we? Oh yeah- Sakura is all pissed off at Sasuke. (I don't blame her.) She is talking to Tenten. Yeah. **

**This takes place after Tenten and Sakura get off the phone. Okay? Yeah, okay. **

**oh yeah- I'm gonna make an update on all of my stories before the year ends. And by 'all of my stories' I mean this one. I'll update **_**Unknown Love**_** after this one is finished...Okay? Okay. **

"Thank you, Mrs. Haruno. I appreciate your time." Sasuke said to Mom as he left.

"Yes, yes, thank you, Mr. Uchiha." Mom replied.

I was sitting on the chair with my legs crossed. My arms were folded across my chest. I was waiting Sasuke to leave. Patiently.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Haruno," he faced me. "Goodbye, Sakura."

I arched an eyebrow. "Yeah. Bye."

Thank God. He was finally out of sight.

Mom sighed. "What a nice young man."

I burst out laughing.

Mom looked at me like I was growing two heads. "What are you talking about, Sakura? He is a very pleasant boy."

"Mom, please. Have you ever _heard _of Sasuke Uchiha?" I laughed.

"Well, of course. He's a rapper, right?"

"What the...? No!" I laughed harder. "A rapper?! What the crap, Mom?!"

"He isn't?"

I shook my head no. "No, no, no, no. Mom, Sasuke Uchiha is an actor."

"Oh, yes, of course." Mom blushed.

"OMG! That is so funny..." I took a deep breath. "Oh God, oh God, Mom..."

I finally calmed myself down. "That's funny..."

There was a silence.

There was nothing to laugh about anymore. **(wow, that was quick.)**

"Mom?" I choked. She looked at me. "I-is Dad gonna be okay?"

Mom turned away. "Honey...honestly...I don't know..."

My eyes felt like they were burning. "What happens if he...dies?"

"I don't know, Sakura." I heard her voice crack. "I don't know."

Hearing Mom's voice break tore me up inside. "You don't know?" My throat felt like a knot was balled-up inside it.

"No." Mom said sadly. "I don't know."

I didn't want to hear that answer again. "I don't know" isn't good enough. I wanted to know a specific yes or no answer.

"Can we visit him again soon?" I asked. Praying the answer was a yes.

"I'm pretty sure..." Mom said.

"What happened to him, again?" I forgot what happened. Seriously...I have the intention span of a caterpillar.

"The front of the car rammed him so hard...one of his rib bones broke off and punctured his lung."

"So his lung is filling up with blood?"

"Yes, Sakura,"

"Oh...okay then..." I wiped my eyes. I know. I'm such a drama queen. He'll be alright. I just know it.

-

-

-

-

-

It had been two hours...

-

-

-

-

Three hours...

-

-

-

-

Four...

-

-

-

-

I lost count of time.

-

-

-

-

God, what's taking so frickin long?

-

-

-

-

At exactly ten o'clock, a nurse walked up to Mom and me. She had straight red hair past her elbows. She was carrying a clipboard. She looked upset. "Hello, my name is Kylie. Are you Mrs. Haruno?"

Mom nodded. "Yes, I am. Do you have news about my husband?"

Kylie frowned. "Yes, I do. Will you please follow me?"

Mom stood up immediately. I followed. Kylie brought us straight to Dad's room. She placed her hand on the doorknob. She paused...and turned to us. "I'm afraid Mr. Haruno doesn't have very much time left. The doctors are trying as hard as they can, but...but he won't make it. I'm sorry."

Mom's hand covered her mouth.

Kylie nodded. "I'm so sorry."

I was frozen. I couldn't feel my body. Dead? No...This couldn't happen. Dad can't die. He just can't.

Kylie opened the door slowly. Revealing Dad. Lying in his bed. Unmoving.

"Mark!" Mom darted into the room. She flung her arms around him. "Mark, please, please fight! Try to make it through!" **(Mark is her Dad's name, okay? Yeah...) **

I walked slowly to Dad. I sat down in the chair next to his bed. Tears flooded my eyes and plopped down on the blanket covering him. He looked so pale. His dark brown hair was lying limp on his head. His normally happy smile was gone.

Mom stood up from Dad's side. Mom turned to me. "Sakura...please don't cry. He'll make it. I promise."

I ignored her. He's gonna die...

"No he won't, Mom. He's dying."

Mom turned around and walked to the doorway. Kylie was gone now. "You're right. He will die. I just don't want to see you cry. I'm gonna get the nurse. You stay put." Her footsteps faded as she walked away.

I blinked away tears. Dad always told me one thing. When I was little he said to me, "See the good in life, Sakura. Never cry. Because people love you, and they don't want to see you in pain."

I couldn't help it. I had to cry. I broke down in tears. "Wh-why Dad? Why did you have to go? Why didn't you fight harder? I love you, don't you know that? Why didn't you try harder to live? When you know that Mom and I love you? Why, Dad? Why?"

I know how to get my revenge. Dad, you might be gone forever, but I must get my revenge. There will be two people who die this week...there is Dad, Mark Haruno. And there is Sasuke Uchiha.

**A/N: ****wipes away tear God, writing this made me tear up. Cuz, you know. I hate when people die! It's horrible! Sorry...I just had to add that. Sakura! That little bad-ass! She makes me giggle. She's so crazy. Yeah...next chapter coming up soon!!**


	12. Goodbye forever

i

**A/N: ****Ooh...this chapter is gonna be fun!! This chapter takes place after Sakura and her mom gets out of that godforsaken hospital. OMG, I think this may be the last chapter! DUN DUN DUN!! **

"Mom, I'm going to bed." I said.

"Okay, honey." Mom said back.

"Goodnight," I raced upstairs. I opened my door and flopped down on my bed. I knew what I had to do. He has to die. I need my revenge.

I leaned over to my desk. I grabbed my lap top off the desk. It didn't take long for the internet to pull up. I typed in quickly _where does Uchiha Sasuke live? _Surprisingly, over one million websites came up. I clicked on the first one and read the story following it that said, _"Actor Uchiha Sasuke was last found in Konaha. His address is 6117 W. L Street." _

Bingo.

I pulled out a sheet of notebook paper, and my fuzzy pink pen. I scribbled down the address. "That's just two streets away from me. I'll be there in no time." I smiled as I exited the web sites and shut down my lap top.

-

-

-

-

-It was exactly 3:00 a.m.

-

-

-

-

-

I silently walked downstairs. Mom's light was off. She was asleep. I walked into the kitchen. I pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote Mom a note...

_Mom_

_I'm sorry I had to do this. Please forgive me. _

_I love you so much_

_Sakura_

I placed the red ink pen next to the note. I got up from the table where the note was left. I slowly and quietly unlocked the front door. I turned the knob and pushed the door open. The warm breeze met my face as I entered outside. I shut the door tightly and started walking.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"I'm here...finally." I smirked as I walked up to 6117's door. "I'm finally here."

The lights weren't on. It's either Sasuke was asleep, or not home. I jiggled the knob a bit. The door came open. I held my breath as I fully opened the door. Hopefully I got the right address.

I closed the door behind me. I took small steps. There was a wall where the door was, blocking my view from the rest of the house. I peeked out the edge of the wall to see what I could see.

There he was. Sasuke Uchiha was sleeping on a chair. I walked over to him. Yep. It was him alright. I recognized his fucked up hairstyle anywhere.

-

-

-

-

After searching the house quietly, I found what I needed to get my revenge. I found the duck tape I needed.

**(If you've seen **_**Halloween, **_**the new one directed my Rob Zombie, you'll understand...) **

-

-

-

-

Now it was 4:00 a.m.

-

-

-

When I arrived here, it was 3:45. And in only 15 minutes, I had bound Sasuke to the chair with the tape. Now I needed the other thing.

I found a butcher knife. I carried it over to Sasuke's body, bound to the chair. Good thing his mouth was taped so nobody could hear him...

I poked Sasuke in the side. "Sasuke, wake up, it's Ino."

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at me. Fear struck his eyes. He mumbled something.

"What?" I said in a sweet voice. "You want to get out?"

Sasuke looked at me confused. He tried to move his arms...but couldn't. He yelled something. But it was muffled.

"What I can't hear you..." I smiled.

He was struggling to get loose.

"Oh, no! Poor Sasuke is strapped to a chair! However will you get out?" I smirked.

He still struggled.

I pulled out the knife from before and placed it to his throat. "You killed my father." My smirk faded. "Now it's your turn."

Sasuke's eyes went huge.

Without another word, I quickly pulled the knife across his skin.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I looked at the knife. It was bloody. The whole thing was red with Sasuke's blood. So was my hand. After I slit his throat, I stabbed him in the chest seventeen times. I also cut up his face. I'm terrible, aren't I?

-

-

-

-

Shit. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I had no other choice. I was going to be caught. I glanced at the knife. I glanced at my throat.

"Sasuke?" Ino's voice came closer. Is everything alright? I heard another voice."

I had to do it. Goodbye everyone.

Ino's face appeared at the bottom of the staircase. She stopped when she saw me. "Wh-who are you?"

"It's me," I put the knife to my throat. "Sakura Haruno."

A horrified scream fled out of her lungs as I tightly shut my eyes and plunged the knife through my throat.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

After Sakura Haruno killed herself, Ino ran to the phone and dialed 911. The cops came in minutes. There were news reports all around the world about the girl who bound Sasuke Uchiha's body to a chair, slit his neck, and stabbed him numerously. Then how she stabbed her own throat. Sakura's friends and family were devastated to know that she would go to such lengths just to get her revenge for her dad.

_**The End**_

**A/N: ****I know, I know, I know...Sakura killed herself! That was the best story I have written. I think, personally. The ending was awesome. If you liked it or not, I thought it was awesome. Hm...Anyway, plz review! I look forward to reading your comments...**

i


End file.
